Living More Than 1 Life
by Angelique Marie Chiarizio
Summary: Renegade Marie Chiarizio is a 15 year old girl that has a problem... everyone thinks she is a schizophrenic but is that really what it is or is there a larger story to it...plz read along as she tries to win everyone over...sorry i suk at summaries ALECxOC pairing


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight just renegade, wren, Genevieve, and Marisa and story plot**

**Chp 1:**  
**(Renny's P.O.v)**

"Renegade Marie Chiarizio." I muttered to the boy with red eyes "yes we know who you are you schiz." the red eyed boy said and dragged me to a huge room that im guessing is the 'Throne Room' "master i've found the schiz you wanted." the red eyed boy said "yes, thank you Alec,Renegade dear my name is Aro the Volturi leader who are the leaders of vampires and we called you here to tell you that you have a decision to make soon... you have so much potential as a vampire and we would like to know if you would like to be one... Vampiress actually... you see your schizophrenia would actually help you in the vampire world... your different personalities will become more bearable and it would give you a few abilities too... so what do you say Vampiress or death?"  
Aro said making Wren,Genna,and Mary all hiss "DONT DO IT RENNY!" Wren yelled "Wren let her choose not YOU!" Mary hissed "BOTH YA'LL SHUT THE FUCK uP AND LET THE GIRL THINK!" Genna yelled letting her southern accent lace through her words

"Guys shhh let me think." I whispered as 8 sets of eyes flashed towards me "freak." Jane snickered "Bitch!" I said glaring at her "So Renny we have your room set up so you can sleep and think about your decision." Demetri said and grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and to the door of my room "this is your room, so goodnight."Demetri said and left as i walked through the door and stopped to see the most awesome room ever! (A/n: pic of room on profile)

**(Alec's P.O.V)**  
We were all sitting there staring in shock and pity for the little girl that was talking to herself "freak." my lovely sister Jane snickered as I elbowed her in her rib cage "Bitch!" the little girl hissed glaring at jane damn she is like 15 she should not be cussing if it was still around the time me and jane were human, little girl would be beaten badly for it then Demetri said something in Renegade's ear and grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs... probably to show her where her prison looking room is..."Alec, I know you like her." Marcus said if i could blush I'd be blushing right now "She's kinda cool.. no human has ever stood up to me and called me a bitch before."Jane said rambling on and on "Jane and Alec you 2 are going to be close with Renny soon you will also all be inseperable and mostly called the 3 stooges." Marcus said smiling at his own joke. Jane got up and grabbed my arm and we alked to Renny's room to hang out "hey Renz!" Jane said smiling "hey J."  
Renny replied giggling "Hi Ren." I said "hi Alec."she replied grinning widly "ummm... i have a secret only you two can know unless i tell other people...can you keep my secret?" Renny said cautiously "we can keep your secret were bestfriends arent we?"Jane replied smiling " I dont need to be a vampire because I'm already half-vampire... I have 3 powers and my family sent me here because they thought i was schizophrenic." Renny said "WHAT!" I yelled "no offense Renz... but arent you a schizophrenic?" Jane asked "no... I used a power to make my vampire friends invisible so they can live with me... can i make them visible now?" Renny asks "go ahead we would like to meet them they seem special to you." jane and i say as 3 people suddenly appear "hello My name is Wren Marie Calvarez." A 15 year old red eyed girl said glaring at me "Hiya my name is Marisa Lee Cathodora but call me Mary or Maria." a 13 year old girl with black eyes said smiling at Jane "hi my name is Genevieve Grace Dragomir but you can call me Genna." a 15 year old girl with gentle gold looking eyes said shyly "these are my Bodygaurds and bestfriends... plus jane and alec" Renny said making me smile "we should tell the rest of the volturi for they are our family now Renegade." Wren said still glaring at me "Fine let's go." Renny mumbled and walked down stairs to the throne room.

**(Renny's pov)**  
I walked down stairs to the throne room with the others following me "Aro, this is Wren, Marisa, and Genevieve my other 'personalities' they were actual people but i made them invisible because they are vampires and they are my bodygaurds and bestfriends... I'm also already Half vampire and my family kicked me out because they thought i was crazy i have 3 powers also" i said quickly "hello ladies, Renegade what are these 3 powers that you speak of?"Aro said "ummm... I read minds, make things invisible and visble, and I can make vampires sleep and eat and have kids and blend in." i replied 'wow, would it be ok dear if me and my wife adopted you as our daughter?" caius asked "yes i'd love that." i said "and i'll also adopt Genevieve while marcus will adopt marisa and aro will adopt Wren ok?"Caius said "OKAY!" Me, mary, Genna, and Wren all squealed while all the guys chuckled i turned to demetri and glared "hey hey no glaring at your older bro!" Demetri said laughing when i was suddenly sucked into Genna's head (OMG OMG Demetri is so hot!) I looked at her and raised an eyebrow dont you dare tell him!" Genna yelled "hey Demetri Genna-" i started to say but Genna pounced on me "GET THIS FRUIT CAKE OFF OF ME!" I yelled as my dad pulled her off "stop fighting!" Caius demanded "you already sound like a true father."Sulpicia said smiling

** PLZZZZ REVIEW...**  
** DID YOU LIKE IT OR HATE IT **

** TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO TO IMPROVE**

** ANY IDEAS ON THE STORY?**


End file.
